


Conforto

by Invisible_38



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_38/pseuds/Invisible_38
Summary: Sei one shot nelle quali i Rames si confortano a vicenda:1- Il vecchio profilo IG2- Non all'altezza3- Un brutto sogno4- Ferite5- Ti ho visto il primo giorno di scuola6- Sei perfetto...o forse no
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Conforto

“Un giorno andiamo in barca a vela?”  
Martino si voltò a guardare il proprio fidanzato, visibilmente perplesso.  
Era un’afosa giornata di metà agosto e i due ragazzi erano seduti sul letto con il condizionatore a palla, nella vana speranza di poter trovare almeno un po’ di refrigerio nelle ore più calde, e anche per procrastinare, almeno per un po’, lo svolgere il lavoro che avevano mollato a metà: svuotare gli scatoloni.  
Si erano da poco trasferiti nella casa della nonna di Niccolò – o meglio, Niccolò si era appena trasferito nella vecchia casa di sua nonna – ma a quasi due settimane dal trasloco, l’appartamento era ancora un campo minato di scatoloni, vestiti stropicciati lasciati sul pavimento e altri oggetti di vario genere comprati durante la loro ultima visita all’IKEA.  
Sapevano entrambi che per arredare tutto alla perfezione ci voleva un po’ di tempo, ma sapevano altrettanto bene che, tra l’inizio della scuola e l’università di Niccolò, le occasioni di mettere seriamente a posto quell’abitazione sarebbero scarseggiate sempre più.  
A questo, inoltre, si aggiungeva la minaccia non tanto velata di Anna Fares la quale, dopo un’attenta analisi di tutto il lavoro svolto dai ragazzi, aveva decretato: “O questo casino sparisce entro l’inizio dei corsi o si chiude tutto e se ne riparla il giorno della laurea”.  
Piuttosto di ritornare a casa dei suoi, Niccolò avrebbe preferito trasferirsi nel deserto.   
Così, anche se un po’ di malavoglia, i due si erano rimboccati le maniche e avevano iniziato a lavorare sodo. Forse non avevano ancora raggiunto l’obbiettivo (anzi, ad essere sinceri, erano piuttosto lontani), ma qualche visibile progresso c’era già stato. Era un inizio.   
“Che stai dicendo?” chiese Martino.  
L’ultima volta che Niccolò se n’era uscito con un’idea del genere, il più piccolo si era ritrovato solo, in centro a Milano e in pieno panico perché non aveva la minima idea di che cosa stesse accadendo. E, anche se all’inizio di quel viaggio si era divertito - quando mai capita l’occasione di andare con il proprio ragazzo in un’altra città, dall’altra parte dell’Italia per di più, per una fuga romantica last minute? - quella particolare esperienza non la voleva proprio rivivere. Per questo motivo, da quando aveva scoperto del disturbo di Niccolò, qualsiasi cosa sospetta lo metteva in allarme. Cercava di non essere ossessivo o opprimente (anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta, Martino aveva il terrore di diventare Maddalena 2.0 agli occhi di Niccolò) e nutriva massima fiducia nel suo ragazzo, ma, a volte, non riusciva proprio a reprimere quella vocina allarmata che gli ricordava l’esperienza milanese.   
“Tranquillo, non ho un attacco” lo tranquillizzò Niccolò “Pensavo solo che sarebbe stato carino andare un po’ in barca a vela, visto che ti piace” aggiunse, prima di permettere al fidanzato di rispondere alla sua affermazione precedente.   
Se Martino prima era perplesso, ora non ci stava proprio capendo nulla.  
Era vero che gli piaceva andare in barca a vela, era stata una sua grande passione sin da quando era bambino, ma a Niccolò non l’aveva mai detto. Non per cattiveria o perché voleva tenerglielo nascosto, ma per il semplice fatto che, dopo la “fuga” da casa da parte di suo padre, Martino non aveva più avuto il tempo (e la voglia) di continuare a coltivare quella sua passione.  
“Scusa, ma come fai a sapere che mi piace la barca a vela?” chiese curioso.  
“Dal tuo profilo” rispose Niccolò avvicinandosi un po’ di più al proprio fidanzato e poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.  
“Il mio profilo?”  
“Si, quello su Instagram”   
Martino corrucciò la fronte.  
“Ma io non ho foto di barche a vela sul mio profilo” obbiettò e ne era sicuro, perché non aggiornava il profilo molto spesso. Tutte le foto che aveva postato erano foto di lui con i ragazzi, una di coppia con Niccolò e due di alcuni oggetti trovati a casa del suo fidanzato. Stop. Fine.   
Niente foto di barche a vela o al mare.   
Niente che lo potesse ricollegare a quei giorni.   
Com’era riuscito il suo ragazzo a scoprire tutto?  
“Su quello nuovo no, ma su quello vecchio si” rispose con un sorriso sornione Niccolò.  
“Si, ma…” iniziò Martino, per poi bloccarsi a metà frase “Aspetta un momento. Come fai a sapere che ho un vecchio account? Mica mi starai stalkerando. Cos’è? Non ti fidi di me?”  
Niccolò sorrise appena.  
“No, non ti sto stalkerando” lo rassicurò, lasciandogli poi un lieve bacio sulla spalla “Semplicemente ti ho cercato su Instagram”  
“Ma quando?” chiese curioso Martino.  
In fondo, stavano insieme da un po’.  
Il suo ragazzo sapeva benissimo che aveva un account su Instagram (in fondo, aveva postato una foto di loro insieme appena qualche giorno prima).   
Se proprio voleva vederlo, poteva sempre chiedere al diretto interessato.  
Martino non sarebbe mai stato in grado di dirgli di no.   
Quindi, che bisogno aveva di andarlo a cercare?  
“Un po’ di tempo fa. Prima che ci mettessimo insieme, a dire la verità”   
“Ma sei serio?” chiese Martino, stupito.   
“Si” rispose Niccolò, leggermente in imbarazzo “Il giorno dopo averti incontrato alla radio. Ero a casa di Maddalena e mi stavo annoiando a morte. Così le ho fregato il telefono e ti ho cercato. Tranquillo, ho poi eliminato la cronologia” lo rassicurò, vedendo il volto del proprio fidanzato contorcersi in una smorfia di profondo disgusto al solo sentire il nome di Maddalena.   
Martino, nonostante tutto, si sentiva lusingato da quelle parole…e anche meno stalker.  
Si, perché cercare Niccolò su Facebook, Instagram e Grinder, sotto sotto, lo aveva fatto sentire un po’ uno stalker (e anche piuttosto stupido, visto che il suo ragazzo – o forse era meglio dire futuro ragazzo? - possedeva un telefono risalente all’antiguerra). Di certo sapere che anche lui si fosse dannato (ma neanche così tanto) a cercarlo su Instagram, gli risollevava il morale e, perché no, gonfiava anche un po’ il suo ego.   
Significava che, in fondo, era riuscito a fare colpo sul ragazzo più bello che avesse mai visto al primo tentativo. Non male per un novellino.   
Dall’altra parte, però, l’idea che Niccolò avesse visto quell’account lo metteva un po’ a disagio. Non voleva che il ragazzo scoprisse quella parte del suo passato attraverso un vecchio account IG. Voleva essere lui, Martino, a raccontarglielo una volta pronto.  
“E’ solo che…” riprese Niccolò con la voce leggermente incrinata, quasi temesse di dire qualcosa di sbagliato “…ho notato che il tuo ultimo post risaliva al 2017 e pensavo di aver sbagliato account…oppure che qualcuno ti avesse rubato le foto”   
“No, no. È il mio account. O meglio, lo era” tagliò corto Martino, fingendo che la cosa non lo toccasse “Ho perso la password”   
Era una balla.  
Una grandissima balla.  
Lui la password del suo vecchio account la ricordava benissimo.  
Quello che non voleva ricordare era il periodo legato a quell’account.  
Un periodo fatto di silenzi, di bugie, di sentimenti repressi e di tante, ma davvero tante cazzate.  
Un periodo davvero di merda, nel quale sua madre stava male ogni santo giorno e suo padre non degnava loro di alcuna attenzione, troppo occupato con la sua amante per accorgersi quanto la famiglia stesse cadendo a pezzi.   
Martino non aveva idea di come fosse riuscito a superare quel periodo di merda.   
O, forse, non era ancora riuscito del tutto a superarlo.   
I rapporti con sua madre erano migliorati, questo si, ma c’erano ancora dei giorni nei quali perdeva del tutto la testa e le urlava contro.   
Con suo padre, invece, era come essere in un limbo: nessuno dei due si interessava davvero dell’altro, si sentivano ogni due o tre settimane e le loro conversazioni si limitavano alla scuola, allo stato di salute della (ex) signora Rametta e alle partite di calcio della Roma che guardavano rigorosamente separati.   
Nulla di più, nulla di meno.   
Ad entrambi, però, andava bene così.  
A quella disastrosa situazione, in più si aggiungeva lo stress della scuola e di tutto il resto.  
Tutto, però, sembrava annullarsi quando stava con Niccolò.  
Niccolò.  
Lui era stato la sua ancora di salvezza nei suoi momenti più bui, e continuava ad esserlo ogni singolo giorno, molto spesso senza nemmeno accorgersene.   
E Martino lo amava per questo.  
Lo amava più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.   
Forse, agli occhi di molti, un’affermazione del genere poteva risultare banale, ma a lui non interessava. Non gli importava essere banale o patetico con il suo fidanzato.   
Con lui voleva essere solo sé stesso…e lo era.   
Niccolò, dal canto proprio, aveva intuito che ci fosse qualcosa che non andasse.  
Così, senza aspettare alcuna risposta da parte di Martino, lo abbracciò più forte che potè, quasi a volerlo proteggerlo dai suoi stessi pensieri. Il ragazzo gliene fu grato.  
“Minuto per minuto, amore mio” gli sussurrò con dolcezza all’orecchio.  
“Minuto per minuto” rispose Martino, con un piccolo sorriso sereno sulle labbra.  


**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction sta praticamente prendendo polvere nel mio pc da agosto (da quando hanno pubblicato il selfie Rames, per essere più precisi), ma finalmente è riuscita a vedere la luce.  
Spero che vi sia piaciuta.  
A presto con le altre storie della collezione.


End file.
